User talk:CzechMate
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have CzechMate Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Log *Clone gunner commander jedi has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! *2:07 Irnakk *2:07 Clone gunner commander jedi I have series 9 minifigures! *The Ogre and Heroic Knight! *(The two best) *2:07 Awesomeknight1234 Epic. D: *2:07 Irnakk *2:07 Awesomeknight1234 The Cyclops is awesome. *2:08 Irnakk Nice *2:08 Clone gunner commander jedi Should I review them? *2:08 Irnakk Sure! *2:08 Clone gunner commander jedi Or take pics for their articles? *2:08 Irnakk Is the new sword nice? *Make a picture of the sword! *2:08 Clone gunner commander jedi Ok, brb *2:08 Irnakk I want the knight x atleast 6 *Dataman1 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! *2:09 Dataman1 Hello. *2:09 Thorin II Oakenshield *2:09 Irnakk *Yay dataman! *2:09 Dataman1 So, what's going on here? *2:09 Irnakk *Nothing much *ErkelonJay has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! *2:11 Irnakk *2:11 Dataman1 TFK's newest album is one of my presents under the tree *ErkelonJay has left the chat. *2:12 Dataman1 That message didn't turn out right. *2:12 Clone gunner commander jedi Photo's taken now to upload *2:12 Dataman1 ? *2:12 Clone gunner commander jedi Irankk will know *2:12 Thorin II Oakenshield Irankk *2:12 Irnakk *Only clone may call me Irankk! *2:13 Dataman1 One of TFK's songs started on the radio right as I posted that link *Not this one:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQWv7wqR7AA *But that song's epic. *Here's my favorite rendition of Carol of the Bells: Lanae Hale's version. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YeG0IczWZAA *2:17 Thorin II Oakenshield I have 4 Sets of LoK so far! *2:17 Clone gunner commander jedi Lok? *2:17 Thorin II Oakenshield Legends of Kronicha *2:17 Clone gunner commander jedi ? *2:18 Thorin II Oakenshield (sigh) *I:O * *Oh no! *2:18 Dataman1 ? *2:18 Thorin II Oakenshield Forgot to read today's logs! *2:18 Dataman1 What? *2:19 Clone gunner commander jedi You don't need to read the log! *Irnakk has left the chat. *2:20 Dataman1 Only the mods need to read the logs. For that matter, I don't. *2:21 Thorin II Oakenshield Done! * *Too late, CGCJ *2:22 Clone gunner commander jedi (eyweroll) *2:22 Thorin II Oakenshield *2:22 Clone gunner commander jedi *2:23 1999bug There are several people who do it for amusement. *2:23 Clone gunner commander jedi So tempted to kick... *2:23 Thorin II Oakenshield But I did nothing... *2:23 1999bug That is ridiculous, CGCJ. :\ *2:23 Clone gunner commander jedi I know, it's just a general annoyance *2:24 1999bug Your complaining isn't any less annoying. *2:24 Dataman1 I've got an IL-2 mod to test. This should be interesting: http://www.sas1946.com/main/index.php/topic,30996.0.html *@bug +1 21:42, December 23, 2012 (UTC)